


Some things never change

by RadaMaizer



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadaMaizer/pseuds/RadaMaizer
Summary: No infringement intended, Naruto does not belong to me, I am not making any profit from writing this fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No infringement intended, Naruto does not belong to me, I am not making any profit from writing this fic.

Sasuke woke with a start as he felt the world tilting on its side, and he was suddenly hitting the floor, his head landing on the scratchy rug, a hearty snort laugh booming from somewhere near above him.

"Told you to get some rest." Naruto laughed as he watched his life long friend take in the position he was in and instead of moving to the couch, settling in more comfortably on his back, on the beige colored rug.

Sasuke sighed and replied "This is fine. This is just fine." He finished with a devious smirk and lifted his chin so he could see the blond. Said blond was now standing at his desk, hands planted wide on the wooden desk, peering at the brunet with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk. 

The things they knew about each other made conversations take half the time others would need to get a point across.

They were both very fond of each other and these days Naruto felt complete finally having Sasuke near him. It had been almost twenty years since he managed to get through that thick skull and convince Sasuke to return to the village, but only recently had Sasuke given in and had his second arm attached with the help of Tsunade using White Zetsu.

It was a decision made out of necessity as someone tried to kill Sarada and Sasuke finally realised there would be more utility in having two arms instead of just one. His lesson had been learned, he didn't need to look at a stump for the rest of his life to remember his mistakes.

Not that he was very good at fixing things even when he realised where he had gone wrong. His current position on the floor of the Hokage's office was proof to that. He was trying to figure out if his relationship with Sakura was worth dragging on. Sarada was old enough to understand if her parents would split, and Sasuke had had enough time to think about said relationship and how unfair it was to both of them to keep it going seeing as Sasuke felt nothing more than plaronic love for the mother of his child.

Naruto stretched and sighed at his desk, the pillars of bowing paperwork on either side of him looking like white paper guards. He really needed a secretary or three. He could ask Sasuke since he was currently without a mission.

"Well, I'm done for today. I'm heading to Itchiraku's for some food, wanna come with?" Naruto said as he got up and carefully went around his desk, not wanting the paper towers to collapse.

Sasuke kept watching him from his position, admiring the blonds phisique, even after all these years the blond was in shape, they were just in their early thirties but sitting behind a desk for so long did not leave its mark on the blond.

"Hn, still eating junk food I see, you're gonna get fat and Hinata is going to have a piggy on her hands pretty soon." Sasuke jabbed as he slowly got up and dusted himself off. Naruto pulled a face at the comment, leaving Sasuke intrigued.

"Well, since you're gonna be single soon you can join me in my pigginess and eat your sorrows away." Naruto grinned evilly at the brunet, throwing an arm around the brunet's and leading him toward the door. He got a fist in the ribs for his comment, and they kept on throwing friendly punches until they got to Itchiraku's.

"You still have your appartment right?" Naruto asked as they were digging into their meals, ramen as always for Naruto and onigiri for Sasuke.

"Mhmm" Sasuke nodded his head, feeling a head ache come along just thinking about talking to Sakura. 

"You could help me with the paperwork you know, it'll give you something to do and keep your mind off things." Naruto said trying to make paperwork sound exciting when it was anything but.

Sasuke snorted and smirked at the coy looking blond. "You really need an assistant. I don't know why you tortured yourself like that for so long when it's clear that is not work for just one person." Sasuke told him, holding his hand up at Naruto as the blond wanted to cut in. "And don't say you have Shikamaru because I don't see him losing nights working like you do. You are Hokage to defend the village, not be too tired to because you drown in paper all day every day. You also have a family that needs your attention." Sasuke went on, noticing that twitch on his friends face at mentioning his family. The brunet was intrigued. He had been hiding away in Naruto's office for two weeks now so he knew how many hours Naruto put into work and how anguished he was at not being able to finish his work like ever, let alone spend time with his family.

He could also see how much it pained the blond not having a better relationship with his family.

"I could just run away with you and hide out from my responsibilities then." Naruto bit back, feeling his hackles rise at Sasuke's words, even though he knew the brunet was right.

Sasuke slammed his glass on the bar, raising an eyebrow at Naruto, a frown taking over but keeping his silence. He knew the blond was only upset and tired.

"Actually I think that is a wonderful idea." Sasuke said in a fakely sweet tone. "It's not like you couldn't use a vacation." The brunet finished, watching as the blond got even more worked up. He just couldn't help himself. Watching Naruto lose his cool was fascinating and very exciting for Sasuke. He really needed to get another hobby. One that would not throw him around when the brunet's tongue got too sharp.

Naruto ground his teeth, feeling anger start to build in him, and wanting to let it out, but feeling it bleed out completely as a plate of sweets was more or less slammed next to him as Itchiraku was giving them a stern stink eye.  
"Boys" he said in a commanding voice, "have some sweets on the house, as thanks for not tearing the place down again." He finished looking pointetdly between the two men. "I trust you can deal with your issues outside of my establishment." Itchiraku stated as he remembered the many other times the two had started fights in his little restaurant, and destroyed it on several ocassions. They had rebuilt the place every time, but it couldn't be good for business to have the place closed down for repairs now would it.

"Ma ma" Natuto laughed. "We'll behave, thank you Itchiraku-san." The blond said as he pulled the plate away from Sasuke, giving him an evil glare, pulling out a piece of cake from the plate and placing it gently on Sasuke's plate, keeping the rest well guarded behind his elbow.

Sasuke watched him with a raised eyebrow but relented, he could get things out of Naruto without using force. He regarded the cake passively as he thanked Itchiraku and promised they would behave. The old man nodded with a small smile at the boys' antics and retreated in the kitchen.

Naruto gorged himself with the plate of sweets, giving Sasuke more proof that the blond would end up the size of Choji one day, until he noticed he was being watched, and finished the last bit of cake in a more decent manner.

"I think I'm gonna head over to the appartment, the couch in your office is not made for sleeping on it." Sasuke stretched, his back cramping just at the thought of the uncomfortable couch.

Naruto laughed and said, " Well, you only have yourself to blame for postponing the talk." 

"Mhmm." Sasuke said, the urge to slap the blond upside the head growing stronger by the second.

"Hey, Hinata is not home, so can I come crash at your place, since yours is a lot closer?" Naruto asked sweetly, knowing it would annoy the brunet.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the question, but said yes none the less.

"Great." Naruto said, stealing the piece of cake on Sasuke's plate, grinning like an idiot.

Sasuke sighed but let it slide. "You're buying booze for that." he said pointing a finger at the blond.

"Aww come on, it's not like you were gonna eat that!" Natuto exclaimed, for show of course, their usual banter making them both feel like the world was right for a few short precious moments.

By the time they got to Sasuke's place, they had fought again, and finished half the sake bottle so they were in a boisterous mood. It was friday night or more like halfway to morning by the time they made it inside the appartment.

They were tipsy and passing jabs back and forth until Sasuke said something that pissed Natuto off enough for him to slam the brunet against the wall and hold him there. But as he was pinning the brunet he realised how close he was to him, he completely forgot what had triggered him as he looked at the very attractive face of his friend. He suddenly got the urge to kiss the brunet and he felt his grip loosen on the brunet's shirt with the shock of realisation, but saw the brunet lunging for him, hunger in his eyes, as he grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and kissed him. 

At first they both froze at the action, but something in Naruto's head clicked and he just went for it. Grabbed Sasuke's hips closer to him, his hard body slamming into his, feeling more perfect than in ever had with Hinata. They kissed until they were lightheaded, the booze not helping, until Sasuke grew tired and started pulling the blond to the bedroom. 

They looked at each other then and an understanding passed through them without the need for words. They both wanted this, and they were going to have sex. It would not change anything for them, they had been through enough together, they would be okay after doing this to each other as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was the first to wake up the next morning, sore in places he had never had the pleasure of feeling pain. His head pounded from too much booze, his mouth felt disgusting and his ass twinged when he sat up in bed. But most of all the snoring next to him grated on his nerves. The butt naked blond next to him was sleeping without a care in the world, sheets tangled over his muscled legs, leaving everything else exposed to the cool morning air. Sasuke feasted his eyes on the gorgeous blond. He was well muscled, freckles adorning his back, along with some suspicious looking marks on his back. Oh god, Naruto had fucked him. Sasuke felt his head ache grow in intensity as he got up and made his way towards the bathroom after popping two painkillers in his mouth and washing them down with some stale water he had on his nightstand for who knew how long. It couldn't taste worse than the bile he felt in his mouth.

By the time he finished his shower and got to reflect more on the previous night's events, he came to the conclusion that he wasn't all that horrified or disgusted by what he had done with Naruto. He had always been curious about the kind of relationship gay men had, hell he had sneaked up without meaning to, on Kakashi and Iruka plenty of times to get an understanding on how the whole thing worked. And they were happy masculine men. Hell, they were the closest thing both Naruto and Sasuke had to parents these days. Even though now the couple had kids of their own. Lucky for them Iruka had been adamant that they find a lesbian couple that wanted kids.

Sasuke and Naruto also had kids, he didn't regret Sarada for one second, that sparkless relationship he had with Sakura though... that he kind of regretted. More because he did care about her, just not in the way she would have needed from a husband.

He made his way back to his bedroom butt naked, drying his hair, his thoughts making him forget about Naruto.  
It was when he heard something falling to the floor that he looked up and saw a wide eyed Natuto staring at him with his mouth open on the edge of the bed.

"Morning." Sasuke said as he started rubbing his hair dry.  
A sound between a cough and a dying animal left Naruto's throat, as he shot up from the bed, face red and a slightly panicked look in his eyes.

"Fuck!" Naruto let out as he regained speech. He rubbed his face and let out a mighty sigh.

"Well... I... I never thought of doing that with you." Naruto exclaimed as he bent down to fish his clothes from the floor. They were spread all over the artfully decorated bedroom.

"Hnn." Sasuke replied to that. "I wouldn't mind doing it more often if you would want." Sasuke told him, towel now resting wet on his shoulders, standing still naked in the middle of the room.

Naruto shot up with his underwear in one hand clenched in a white knuckled fist. He opened his mouth but didn't know how to reply to that. I wouldn't mind screwing you again either. Is that what he should say? I enjoyed myself more last night with you than I ever have with my wife?! Even considering all the fumbling and the slapping around, because they were Sasuke and Naruto, and they fought even while fucking.

Instead that dying animal sound came out again, as Naruto tried to regain composure. Sasuke snorted at that as he continued to stand there naked, looking relaxed and crossing his arms over his chest. He cleared his throat and finally said to Sasuke, "maybe we should talk about... uhm... what happened after breakfast huh?"

It was Sasuke's turn to feel his jaw go slack. He thought for sure that the blond would just bolt, so he nodded his assent and finally felt the strength to move from his spot and look for some clothes of his own.  
He pulled a pair of snug black boxers and turned to look for his discarded t-shirt when he saw Naruto eyeing him hungrily. His ass more like.

Naruto grinned at him mischeviously and told him to make something for breakfast as he headed over to the shower.  
Sasuke hnned at him like he usually did, gave him an almighty look and turned to the door, glad things were still good between them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke was currently perched in a tree, doing surveillance again, more like hiding from Sakura's wrath. He had finally spoken to Sakura after that fated night, telling her that even though he loved her, she deserved to be loved like a wife not as a best friend, and that he thought it would be better for them both to break up. She had not taken the news well. She slapped him and started crying yelling at him to get out. Sarada had run out of her room and hugged her mother. Sasuke didn't feel much else but relieved. He felt very sorry for hurting Sakura, but he knew she was aware of the state of their relationship. It was the elephant in the room that neither of them ever mentioned.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a Konoha paper hawk carrying a message for him. He took the message and watched the hawk explode seconds later into black smoke.

"You should hurry back to the village. There is something urgent I need you to look into. I sent ANBU members to take your place." The note said, and it was in Naruto's squigly handwriting.  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the note, but decided to comply as he saw two ANBU uniformed men settle on both his sides, the branches of the trees obscuring them from their mark's view. He nodded at them and set off towards Konoha.

Natuto was sitting in his office, a book in his hand, a frown creasing his sun tanned forehead, as Sasuke made his way through the window into the office.

"I see you picked up the worst habits from Kakashi." Naruto clucked his tongue as he turned around to face the brunet.

Sasuke jumped in and trailed his eyes over the blond's delicious body. They had come to the agreement that they could fuck when the urge struck them. They were too close to have something like a carnal relationship ruin the years they had spent together as brothers. 

Naruto was being too serious so something was very wrong, Sasuke realised.

"When was the last time you spoke to Sakura?" Naruto asked trying to ease into the delicate matter.

"Before I left, two months ago, why do you ask?" Sasuke wondered, alarm bells ringing in his head.

"Well... it's uh... not easy for me to say this... but uh... Sakura is pregnant with your child." Naruto told Sasuke, not sure if he should have shared that information with him or not. He cleared his thoat and added with difficulty, " She's three or more months pregnant and she's considering terminating the pregnancy." Naruto finished, watching as Sasuke's face was stony as he processed what Naruto had told him. He could clearly remember Sakura insisting they have sex that last time, before Sasuke grew a pair and broke up with her.

"I... overheard that, you don't know this from me." Naruto added placing a hand over his chest. "She came to Hinata last night and told her... she was furious... I thought you should know before... well, before it's too late."   
Sasuke felt himself grow furious just thinking about Sakura, it was however just as much his fault for not ending things sooner, seeing as they were not in a fulfilled rekationship. He felt pity in a way for her, for clinging to him like she always had. It was one of the reasons he decided to end the sharade, she was not happy and he felt she deserved to have love returned to her.

"Thank you for letting me know. I'll speak with her." Sasuke said in a stern flat voice. He saw Naruto get up from his chair and let the blond hug him.

They were still hugging when Sakura burst into the office, stopping short at seeing her two most important people embracing. Well, Sasuke could drop dead for all she cared at the moment. She sighed thinking that it was just as well that Sasuke had returned. They needed to talk anyway.

"Naruto, I wanted to have a private chat with you, but it's good that you're here too Sasuke. I have some words to have with you as well." Sakura told him with a frown.

"I trust you probably don't want to have the same conversation with the both of us." Sasuke told her taking in the slight bump on her midriff.

"No, you can head home and visit your daughter, we can talk after dinner if you want." She told Sasuke in a steely tone. Sasuke merely nodded and agreed, heading for the door after a side glance at a worried looking Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke sighed feeling content after the evening's activities. He had went to dinner with his daughter, and Sakura had joined them not long after. It had been a tense couple of hours, Sarada looking from one parent to the other not sure yet whose side to take. After dinner, Sakura told Sasuke about the child, and that she had decided to keep it even though she was very upset with Sasuke. He bit his tongue in order to keep the words from spilling, I only stayed with you because you wanted me to. They agreed that he would move out and that Sarada was welcome to come at his appartment whenever she wanted to.

He left the house, and felt strange, torn between finally being free, not having to pretend to be something more to Sakura than he was, while at the same time feeling excited about another child.

He went to his appartment only to find that he was not alone. Naruto was in his boxers, the stupid back apron with a bunch of tomatoes on the front that he got Sasuke as a gag gift tied behind his back while he was stirring something on the stove.

Sasuke liked the view he saw before his eyes. 

"Well, how'd it go?" Naruto asked as he looked over his shoulder at the brunet with a concerned look.

Sasuke shrugged as he began to undress, wanting to be as naked as Naruto. The day had been too long and he needed some mindless sex to take his mind off of it.

"She's keeping the baby, and we are going to be on civil terms so Sarada won't suffer." Sasuke said as he made his way towards the blond and hugged him close, smelling that intoxicating scent that Naruto only had, musk, sun, day old sweat, deodorant and pasta with tomato sauce and parmesan currently.

"You're staying the night?" Sasuke asked huskily when he tired of smelling the blond like a dog in heat, his cock filling up at the promise of sex.

Naruto sighed and turned off the stove as the food was ready to eat, parmesan reaching that sticky point Naruto loved. "I might as well since it's so late and no one is home again." Hinata was off on another trip, having taken the kids along as well. He was worried he would have to have a similar conversation as Sasuke had with his wife, in the near future. For now though he settled on rubbing his ass against Sasuke's hardening cock, feeling him grow more and more hungry for their time together in the sack.

"Alright, let's eat and then we can play." Naruto said bumping his ass against the brunet's crotch, laughing at Sasuke's hiss, and receiving a smack on his back for his action.

Sasuke excused himself from the meal as he has eaten already and showered instead.

He had just gotten out of the shower and was looking for the lube in one of his bed drawers as Naruto pounced on him from behind and kissed his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a time not long ago when Naruto chased Sasuke over and over again. When he did that, that whole time he never thought beyond getting his friend back. It was just his goal. Get that retard back home where he belongs. Close to him. Since that faithful night when Sasuke kissed him he had thought a lot about what that man meant to him. He enjoyed his company even though he frequently felt like strangling him, he enjoyed the sex, but most of all he felt like a spark had been alighted inside of him. He felt more alive and willing to face the world than he had since his children had been born.

He wasn't thinking much of anything right now as he was pounding into Sasuke, his back getting scratched again by the brunet. He did not insist he get his second arm attached so he would get scratched, but currently the pleasure he felt over rided the pain the brunet inflicted.

Sasuke was beautiful like that, all sweaty, his eyes hazy, almost unseeing as he pumped his cock with one hand and held onto the blond with the other.  
Naruto ran his hands all over the brunet's heated body, kissing his face and his hard muscled chest and shoulders. He felt himself growing close, Sasuke the same as he squirmed underneath the blond, growling and jacking himself erratically.

Naruto lost it first, slamming into the brunet's ass, hearing him gasp and feeling his stomach getting wet as he too came. The clench of Sasuke's ass became almost unbearable as Sasuke rode out his orgasm breathing like he had run a marathon.

The blond fell on top off Sasuke, supporting himself on his elbows, feeling his cock slip out of the warm wet grasp of the brunet's ass. He sighed and hugged Sasuke, feeling their sweaty heated bodies mold together perfectly. 

The blissful moment didn't last long though because Sasuke started squirming beneath him and demanded he get off because he was a sweaty mess and was too heavy. 

Naruto did get off of him without a word, a fond look on his face, and flopped on his back next to the brunet.

"It keeps getting better and better." Naruto ventured, turning his head to look at the brunet's reaction.

Sasuke snorted and turned his head towards the blond. "Are you suggesting we make this official, Naruto?"

The blond got up on one elbow and looked down seriously at his lover. "If you want. I mean we don't have to out holding hands or anything, but I would like more of this, living with you, and the rest.... I mean if you want." Naruto trailed off waiting for Sasuke's response.

"Aren't you still married though?" Sasuke smirked at the blond.

"Things haven't went well for a while now..." Naruto trailed off looking at the wall. "Maybe like you I let other people decide who I should be with, chose the easy way just cause I didn't want to be alone."

Sasuke regarded him for a few seconds and snorted at the dejected look on the blond's face. "It's a good thing I kissed you then huh? Moved things along before someone else decided in your place what you need to be happy." 

Naruto slapped his chest and bent down to shut the pretentious bastard up by covering his mouth with his own.


End file.
